No Time Like The Present
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben alters the past so he won't have to deal with aliens anymore. But he soon regrets his actions when there are no good aliens in life anymore.


**guestsurprise did this story just for me! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Ben had it up to his neck in evil aliens. He wanted nothing more than to rest and to live a "normal" life with his family and friends. The problem? The fact that aliens existed. He would never wish anything terrible on his alien friends, but he felt like if no aliens existed at all, then everything would be perfect in his life.

"I've got to do something about this," Ben mumbled to himself.

"Do something about what?" Grey matter said, walking near them.

"I uh, was just thinking about how life would be if I changed some things." Ben replied.

"Well nothing is perfect, even if you wanted to change something in this world, it doesn't always mean it's the right thing to do." Grey matter shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. But I just want to change how certain things are."

"I've had days like that too. I had almost considered using my time machine, but I knew that could cause trouble." Grey matter replied in a funny matter. Ben chuckled and gently knelt down and patted his head.

"You've got a point there buddy." Ben winked. Grey Matter smiled and then walked away to proceed with other things. Ben's eyes suddenly lit up!

"That's it! A time machine!" Ben said, now running out of the room and running to Grey Matter's lab. When he entered it, he saw the large time machine in the middle of the room.

"Perfect! This is just perfect! Now all I need to do is go back in time and make sure Azmuth never creates the Omnitrix!"

* * *

And with that, Ben quickly turned on the time machine and made sure to go back to just the correct coordinates to change the past. Before he knew it, there was a flash of light and everything seemed to disappear. But there was nothing but silence.

"Did it work?" He thought out loud. When he opened the door, he was surprised. He was in an abandoned old house. He got out and began to call to Rachel and the others but they were nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" He thought. He then looked around and saw that there were no signs of the aliens either.

A grin then began to sweep across his face. That meant Azmuth had not created the Omnitrix yet. He quickly made his way out of the abandoned house and to the old Plumber's headquarters. Of course it was nothing like the one in the future.

It was just an old building and there was barely anyone working. The place was unguarded and Azmuth was working alone in a laboratory.

"This device will be the end of the world's problems. At least, that is my hope." He whispered to himself. At that moment, he decided to walk out and get some modifications done.

Ben made sure to hide so that the small genius wouldn't see him. Once he was gone, Ben immediately jumped on the same computer and deleted everything and all detail about the Omnitrix.

"There, that will keep me from ever having to worry about aliens ever again." He smiled, now quickly exiting from the building.

Once he was out, he made a fast break for his house, dancing because he couldn't see one alien in sight.

"I did it! I won't have a care in this world now!" He laughed, now running home and seeing his parents.

"Why so happy?" His father grinned.

"Nothing dad. Just happy I changed my circumstances." Ben grinned, now about to call Rook and tell him the good news. But then he paused. He suddenly felt a bit terrible. "Oh, no. When I got rid of all aliens, I got rid of Rook too and everyone from that era!"

He was panicking just a little bit, but then tried to remain calm.

"It can't be this bad. I'm sure I can find Rachel and Sasha. I know life will be easier now." He said, now running out to find his friends.

* * *

After a few hours…

Ben couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Rachel and Sasha, but they didn't know who he was.

"Can we help you?" Rachel smiled gently.

"Um, I just wanted to say hey," He said meekly.

"You seem a bit familiar." Sasha added.

"Right! We met…"

"At the market. You were one of the helpers correct?" Sasha said, not meaning to cut him off.

"No. We've been friends for years." Ben said, hoping they could remember.

"Sorry, but what was your name again?" Rachel asked.

"Ben. My name is Ben Tennyson."

"Sorry, but we don't know anyone by that name." Rachel said honestly.

Feeling down, Ben decided to turn back and head home.

"Man, if they don't remember me, who will?" He said, now feeling lonely.

He then began to walk around the area when he heard children smiling and cheering. They were excited because the circus came to town! At that moment, clowns began to come out and cheer, which made Ben shudder. He still was not a fan of clowns!

"I sure miss Four Arms around this time." Ben said sadly. Four Arms always helped him to get over his fear when it came to clowns. But then he shook his head. "No, I'm sure Four Arms is happy wherever he is. He must be happier than being trapped here on Earth."

Ben then hurried away from that area and saw some guys skateboarding. Ben smiled and immediately pulled out his own so that he could join in, but he suddenly felt that twinge of sadness again.

"Feedback and I used to be the best when we did this. I would go high and he would go low and we would do all kinds of tricks." Ben said, now really feeling terrible.

But he shook his head again and tried to get away from those sad thoughts. He got up and began to skate with all his might, but the trouble was that he wasn't paying attention! He suddenly tripped off his board and he fell down on his arm. He felt like he twisted it badly.

"GAH!" He gasped, now getting up and weakly walking over to a nearby tree. The other teens asked if he was alright, but he kept insisting that he was.

"This is painful…at times like this I wish I had…"

"Me?" A gentle voice cooed.

Ben turned and saw Alien X coming up behind him. Ben was shocked, but tackled the alien in pure joy!

"Whoa! Ben, are you alright?" Alien X laughed, now grabbing the boy and hugging back.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Ben smiled, but wincing now because of his arm.

"Steady there. Let me see that." Alien X said gently, now placing a hand on Ben's arm and healing it. After a few moments, he then helped Ben to his feet.

"Thanks, X. But what are you doing here?! I thought I…"

"Changed history? I know. But remember my powers are stronger than a time machine. Therefore, my race and I were unaffected." Alien X responded. "But I am confused, Ben. You had everything you wanted now that the aliens are gone. Why did you appear so unhappy?"

"You were watching me?"

"Yes. I wanted to see how you would react after your "wish" came true." Alien X grinned.

"But everything was fine! I..I…"

"You miss your friends, Ben. You saw that Rachel and Sasha did not know you and they no longer have the Grant Mansion. You also missed us being there for you when you needed us, such as the circus, the skateboard event, and when you got hurt."

Ben sighed, but nodded. Alien X was right. He missed them very much.

"X, I'm so dumb." Ben said sadly, now sitting down.

"What? Why do you say that?!"

"Because I wasn't thinking clearly! I made my whole life disappear! You aliens weren't the issue! I was! I wasn't thinking about how great you all really are and how much you all cared for me. I was just being selfish."

"Ben, you are not dumb, but it is good to see how much others care for you before you act hastily."

Ben nodded sadly, but Alien X then hugged him gently.

"I know you're sorry Ben. And I will help you to fix this. Just close your eyes and leave the rest to me."

Ben did as he was told and when he was told to open them, he saw that he was surrounded by all of the Grant Mansion aliens.

"Wake up, Sleepy head," Alien X chuckled, giving him a wink.

"Ben? You alright?" Four Arms asked.

"Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost." Feedback added.

"It's not important guys. What I have learned more than anything is that there is no place like home." Ben said, giving Alien X a hug.

Just then, Ben felt a poke in his side that made him yelp.

Soon Ben felt more fingers poking and wiggling against his sides. He began laughing hard as the aliens began tickling him.

"Tickle, tickle!" Four Arms cooed.

"Kitchy, kitchy, koo!" Feedback teased.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben laughed as he stumbled on the floor. The aliens getting at his tickle spots and cheering him up once more. There was nothing better than being where he truly belonged and with his true family and friends, the aliens.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: This request was for done for newbienovelistRD! I hope you enjoyed it friend!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I did! I really did! Thank you so much, guestsurprise! This was awesome! I put a few touches towards the end, it needed a good tickle scene! :D**


End file.
